


Flower Boy

by windygillespie



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language of Flowers, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windygillespie/pseuds/windygillespie
Summary: in which kurt hummel helps find sebastian’s first and only love
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe/Viscount "Tewky" Tewkesbury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> of course since tewkesbury was born during the 1800s and sebastian was born in the 2000s the timelines don’t make sense but just enjoy the tooth rotting fluff

Kurt was happily sipping his nonfat mocha, watching as people walked in and out of the semi-crowded cafe. A small bell rang in the background each time the glass door swung open, a new person coming inside, or an old customer leaving. Each person had their own traits specific to them, which was what made people-watching so interesting. Everyone had their little quirks; it was just what made them unique.

He raised an eyebrow when a familiar face walked in, drenched from head to toe due to the torrential downpour outside, bouncing off the windows powerfully. The boy's usually crisp and pristine Dalton blazer was soaking wet, water droplets slowly dripping down onto the tiled floor of the coffee shop. Sebastian's hair was sopping wet, slick against his pale skin, sticking to his forehead. The Warbler Captain looked completely and utterly miserable.

Cheeks, nose, and eyes red, skin pale as ever, and a permanently sad expression on his face whenever he thought no one was looking.

They were a few of the things he noticed about his rival. 

Sebastian made his way to his usual corner booth, hidden from most of the people that could see the heartbroken expression on his face. Thankfully, Kurt was in a position where he could see the cocky bastard's face, even if it was only the slightest bit.

Kurt honestly thought he was hallucinating when he saw a single tear fall down Sebastian's cheek as he attempted to do his homework, but failing miserably. Small but silent cries racked his body as he snapped his book closed, placing his head in his trembling hands.

Kurt bit his lip, contemplating whether to go over to him or not. Sebastian would most likely snap at him, saying some rude or snide remark to get Kurt to leave him the hell alone. _But_ , Sebastian needed someone right now, and Kurt was the only person able to do it.

So, with a bit of caution, Kurt made his way over to the secluded booth, coffee in one hand with his satchel over his shoulder. When he got to the small booth, Sebastian still hadn't looked up most likely too lost in his own world to notice there was someone there.

Hesitantly, Kurt sat down on the dark green fabric, feeling it sink down beneath him as he placed his bag to the side and coffee on the table. "Are you alright?"

Immediately, the boy's head shot up, rubbing away the tears that lay underneath his red-rimmed eyes. Sebastian began to gather his stuff, clearly attempting to leave, when Kurt grabbed his sleeve, gently pulling him back onto the bench.

"What do you want, Hummel." Kurt almost faltered at the use of his actual name, letting go of the Dalton blazer.

"Are you okay, Sebastian?" Sebastian just stared at him, confused as to why Kurt even cared enough to come up to him.

"Why do you care? I've been nothing but horrible to you these past two years." His voice was hoarse as if he had been crying for hours before. 

Sebastian dropped his head, refusing to make eye contact with Kurt. "Because everybody needs someone to listen to them," Kurt stated it as if it was obvious, only causing more confusion for the other boy.

"Even if they don't deserve it?" He finally looked back up, letting out a small sob.

" _Everyone_ deserves to be listened to. I've found that the people who hurt the most are those you would never expect because they're always so put together and have their guard up." Kurt kept his gaze on the trembling boy. "You don't _have_ to talk to me... but it might help."

Sebastian looked as if he was considering it, having an internal battle before he reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture, which he slid over to Kurt.

The picture looked as though it was years old from how worn out it looks, but Kurt picked it up and quickly began studying it.

_On the left side was Sebastian, that much was clear. The cocky boy looked almost the same as how Kurt knew him except… except the smile on his face was genuine. There was no cocky smirk, no bitchy sneer, just a genuine, happy smile. It almost looked unnatural on Sebastian’s face, mostly because he wasn’t used to it._

_Sebastian’s hair was lightly tousled and sun-kissed, obviously having been outside a lot. The picture took place in a tree in the middle of a vast but beautiful woodland. He wore a light blue dress shirt, keeping the top three buttons undone, which exposed his tanned skin._

_Next to him was another young boy, roughly around the same age, with messy but neat at the same time hair and ruffled clothing. He had dark brown eyes and rosy cheeks that complimented him, as well as a beige and white suit with a dark gray overcoat. On his head sat a flower crown of wildflowers, while an unfinished one sat in his hands._

_The unknown boy’s head laid on Sebastian’s shoulder, a shy smile on his face. The two boys obviously hadn’t known at the time that the picture was being taken but looking at it now, Sebastian probably couldn’t be more grateful._

"Who-" Sebastian cut Kurt off, staring at the upside-down picture with a soft smile.

"He was my first love..." The boy let out a humorless laugh, shutting his eyes for a second. "It was taken at his family's estate in Paris two and a half years ago... we were both 16 at the time. Today would've been our 3rd anniversary."

"What happened?" Kurt kept his voice soft, not wanted to pry all that much.

"My father happened. He found out that I had a boyfriend and it went all downhill from there." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to what he meant. "After he found out, he said we were moving somewhere far away and if I didn't find myself a lovely woman to settle down with then he would 'beat the gay out of me.' Father certainly followed through on that."

"Sebastian... you're not saying..." Kurt trailed off, unable to finish his sentence without most likely throwing up. Sebastian just looked away, only confirming his suspicions. "What happened to the other boy?"

"I'm not sure... I haven't seen him in years. He told me he would wait for me but I have no clue how to find him without alerting my father."

"What was his name?"

"Tewkesbury." Sebastian let out a short chuckle, but at least it was honest. "Tewkesbury Basilwether."


End file.
